


When We Bleed We Bleed The Same

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_saturday, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three times that day she stood there and watched him fade away" (John and Elizabeth deal with the after effects of "Common Ground")</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Bleed We Bleed The Same

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This fic took a totally different direction then I intended to. But I thought you should know the reason I chose this scene because I was rather angry that the writers didn't have some kind of resolution for Elizabeth when she suffered just as badly as John did.....enjoy. Lyrics and title are taken from Muse's "Map of The Problematique" listen to them they rock.
> 
>  **Warnings** Spoilers for "Common Ground", Slaps across the face, Mentions of Torture and Thoughts About Murdering Acastus Kolya (when has that not happened in an episode when Kolya appears?).

_Life will flash before my eyes  
So scattered and lost  
I want to touch the other side  
And no one thinks they are to blame  
Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we bleed the same_

Elizabeth stood on the balcony staring out into the ocean. Her arms folded at her chest almost looking like she was hugging herself. She could use some comfort right now. But she didn’t deserve it. She did not want to be there. It reminded her too much of the times she stood out here with John and what happiness it brought her.

There was a possibility he would never stand out her side again. She knew the team was out there rescuing him, but the chances of them bringing back a live body were slim.

Three times that day she stood there and watched him fade away. She could have stopped it, but she did the right thing and followed John’s orders. They were after all a power duo. As much as it agonized her to watch the man she had been enchanted by for years suffer the way it did, it wasn’t her biggest regret.

She saw the look in his eyes asking her to remain strong and to let that bastard Kolya get to her. But she cracked as a sob escaped her lips at the sight. In her mind she let John down, even if he did make it out alive he would be haunted the sound of her cries over that stupid Wraith.

“Elizabeth,” A familiar voice said.

She straightened up alert. It was John’s voice, but something was odd. She would expect him to sound old and weak after his ordeal, but it wasn’t. It sounded youthful. Then again she could be deceived. She was scared to catch a glance. She was afraid of what she would see. Not the John she knew, but an old weathered stranger. It would just break her further.

“Elizabeth, it’s okay you can look at me,” He said again.

She took a deep breath and braced herself. What she was about to see would horrify her, but yet she missed too many chances to be strong. She had to face it. She couldn’t show anymore weakness.

She turned to face him and quickly gasped. There was John, looking just the same way he did as he left that very morning.

“How,” she asked.

“Let’s just say not all Wraith are soul sucking monsters after all,” He said trying to give a reassuring smile as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

It was silent for a moment between them. Only the sound of the ocean roared through the air.

“Rodney told me you were taking the whole thing pretty hard,” He said breaking the silence as he stepped closer, “it’s not your fault you were doing the right thing. You stood your ground.”

She felt the muscles in her face tense in anger. Stand her ground, HA! She was more like whiney little teenage girl begging her parents not to take her car away.

“But at what cost John,” She growled.

“You prevented a dangerous man from becoming powerful.....I am proud about the way you-“

Before John could finish his sentence Elizabeth slapped him across the face. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. She could feel herself shaking as she looked into those eyes. Those very same eyes she saw just hours ago when Kolya brought in that stupid wraith. She was just as low as he was.

“I’m sorry I should go you probably need a moment to process what happened to you,” She said as she began to walk away. She couldn’t stand to look at him right now not while she was this emotional mess. But John was quick to grip her wrist gently.

“Elizabeth,” He said sternly, “talk to me.”

He ran his fingers up her wrist in a comforting way. If were a different scenario she would have relished the feeling, but right now she wanted to crawl up in a protective ball.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“Like hell there is. I got fed on by a Wraith about four, maybe five times today and three of the five you had to watch. Yeah I am still a little shaken but I am happy I’m alive. I am more worried about you. I care about you hell, after almost dying I am not afraid to say it, I love you Elizabeth…so much that when Kolya was taunting you I wanted to rip the binds and break his neck cause I couldn’t stand him blaming you for what he did to me, and the reason I fought to get out of there was to get home to you. I haven’t loved anyone so strongly as I do for you. You, you, you made me feel alive again.”

Elizabeth looked at him for moment before she fell into his arms and began to sob into his chest. She felt him resting his chin on her forehead as he ran his hand up and down her back. But what soothed her the most was the warm he felt of his embrace and the sound of his heart beating rapidly. In a way it assured her he was here and alive and this was not some dream better words could.

“Sorry,” He said quietly, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

With her eyes still glistening in tears she lifted her head to look at him.

“I am not crying out of sadness,” She said, “I am crying out of happiness. When that Wraith was feeding off you, I felt….the very same agony as if he was sucking the life out of me as well.” She paused and look his face in her hands. She moved her thumbs over his cheeks feeling his stubble, “what I mean to say John is I love you too.”

A smile grazed upon John’s lips as he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. The kisses soon became more passionate and demanding. Hours ago she suffered but in the end it was all worth it for feelings were finally open in the clear without restraint.

And it made the taste of victory even sweeter.


End file.
